Video Game Championship Wrestling Wiki:Community Portal
Thanks for visiting the ! This "Community Portal" is a launching point for users who want to help contribute. To drum up some discussion, visit the Community Talk page. Otherwise, the following page is for ways you can properly and correctly contribute to the wiki. VGCW Wiki: About the Wiki - What is VGCW? - Content Disclaimer VGCW Pages Wrestler Page The most useful pages on this wiki are pages. They sum up a wrestler's facts and championships and should be used to detail the wrestler's career in VGCW. A wrestler page MUST always have a Wrestler Infobox (called a Wrestlerbox). On the Wrestlerbox Template Page, there is an in depth documentation on how to add the Wrestlerbox, and a list of values to fill out. The easiest way to full out an infobox is by using the Visual Mode when (it's one of the tabs at the top when editing or adding a page. For more familiar users to wikis, the Source Mode is the all text version that wont have you sifting through menus. But as such, you'll have to go to a template's page and read it's documentation to find out all the possible values. Co-Op Team Page are for the sets of wrestlers who fight together. Similar to pages, they use a separate Co-Op Team infobox (called a Co-Opbox). On the Co-Opbox Template Page, there is an in depth documentation on how to add the Co-Opbox, and a list of values to fill out. The easiest way to full out an infobox is by using the Visual Mode when (it's one of the tabs at the top when editing or adding a page. Plot Page There are many in VGCW, and the best ones deserve a page on the wiki. They use a simpler infobox called Plotbox. Read up on it's documentation too. Personality Page If for a character or person on VGCW that isn't a wrestler. AGain, another unique infobox with documentation details: Personalitybox. Broadcast Page are date listings of Bazza's VGCW Broadcasts. Used to mainly detail match victors, they can also be used to detail plot between or during matches. These pages are added around or after a broadcast. Once they're up, it is encouraged that details other than match and victor listing are added. Category Page are listings that generate when a page is added to a category. By filling out the above Wrestlerbox on Wrestler pages, categories are automatically added to the page. Most of the default categories for just about anything immediately VGCW related are listed in the red Navigation Bar at the top of a page when browsing (not editing). Thus, there is no real need to add many more. Linking to a category page is important when referencing the category, as it gives browsing users something to reference with. There are many you can use to easily link specific categories, but if you want something broad, you can use the Cat Template. Whatever You Can Think Of Do you think you have a great idea for a new type of page that the wiki is missing? Let us know, or simply create it. Add it to existing pages where it applies and hopefully it catches on! Go here to Create a Page: Page Creation Portal Wikia's Auto Generated Help These pages and links may or may not directly pertain to us, but we'll leave it anyway because it links to a bunch of useful pages. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community